Halloween Town
by Akatsuki.desert.bird
Summary: Sakura is planning on a bright, beautiful day with her squad-and Sasuke- but her plans fall down hill when she is bitten by a vampire; which happens to be the same Uchiha! What is she going to do in this new, strange world?
1. What am I?

Sakura stretched her arms and yawned. Sunlight streamed through her window as dawn arrived and she smiled, realizing that today would be like any other. She would go to her ninja assignment and see her true love, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura quickly got on her clothes and skipped to mirror humming a simple tune. When she got to her destination she was shocked to see two pink ears on her head. "W-what is this?!" She stuttered, brushing her hand over them, feeling each one carefully, as if to make sure they were real and not a figure of her imagination. "This. Is. Not happening." she growled, "What will Sasuke think?" Sakura dashed to her closet and threw on a pink hat that matched her hair and ran out the door, squealing with awkward excitement. 

As Sakura walked through the town, everyone seemed….different. There were less people out then usual, and the ones who were, were eyeing her awkwardly. She waved back at them like nothing was happening. A young blond boy pointed at her yelling "She has a….!" A older taller woman quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and flashed Sakura a smile, then ran inside. Sakura smiled back and waved slightly. The strange ears on her head caught the woman tell the young boy something no ordinary girl could have heard. "You don't go yelling at one of them! She not like us humans. She a hallowe." Sakura quickly raised an eyebrow. What the hell was a 'hallowee?' She'd have to ask her squad later. Sakura sped up, racing for the tree they usually met at.

When she got to the tree she was panting, and surprised to find her squad not there waiting for her. She checked her watch. "But it's already 2:35! Where the hell could they be?!" She sniffed the air. She wasn't sure why she did, but she thought she caught some sort of scent. She suspiciously gazed around her, aware somebody was watching her, following her. She stood up against the tree, still gazing around her when she heard a twig snap. "I know somebody's there!" she growled, getting into a fighting stance. She whipped her head around, searching for the source of the noise. That was when out of nowhere the scent got stronger. Sakura raised her nose to the air and caught sight of something blue falling toward her. The weight met with her, slamming her in to the ground, and after a few seconds, a pair of teeth sunk into her neck and she fell unconscious.

When Sakura re-gained consciousness, she couldn't remember anything. She rubbed her head and managed to mumble out, "Where am I?" She was shocked when a ringing voice answered her.

"Honey, don't you remember? You got bitten by a vampire." Sakura swerved and almost fell off the bed she was laying on. A light blue haired female was gazing at her with a generous smile plastered on her face, almost as if she were trying to hide how she felt. "You're in the hallowe hospital, hon." Sakura gazed around her and did recognize the place as a hospital. The sweet scent of roses filled the room, and she noticed there was a curtain surrounding another bed. She gazed at it questioningly, and the nurse seemed to read her mind. "Oh, that would be the vampire who bit you." As she mentioned the bite, Sakura rubbed the side of her neck and noticed a short line of stitches about two inches long. The blue haired nurse looked down at a stack of papers she gripped in her hands. "I believe he was an Uchiha." 

Sakura gasped. "Is he ok? Was it Sasuke?!" Sakura stood up instantaneously and ran over to the bed in record time.

"Hon, he's fine. And yes, it was Uchiha, Sasuke. I think he just over drank. If he's not fine, with the meds they gave him he will be." Sakura sighed with relief and gazed at the unconscious body of her true love.

"Sasuke's a vampire?" she asked, more serious this time, calming her voice. She felt his cheek that now looked more paler and felt freezing cold.

"Of course he is. Don't tell me you've never heard of a 'hallowe?'" Sakura shook her head, still gazing at her out-cold love. "Well, many years ago, there were 10 gods, each one different in many ways than one: werewolf, vampire, angel, demon, mermaid, serpent, ghost, dragon, bird and mammal. These gods were split up into 4 elements; fire and wind, water and earth. Each of these gods contained one specialty that represented the element they possessed. For years the 'normal's' as we call them, lived in harmony with the hollow's, by not knowing they exhisted in a different world. It was, until a vampire named Kitomi was suddenly thirsting for something different then water. In her attempt to resolve her thirst, a scent caught her nose she had never smelt before. It was of sweet tanginess and sour eagerness that lead her toward her prey, and when her fangs finally met with the taste, she had sliced through skin, met with a vein and drank human blood. 

"It was when the mammal god found out that things took a turning point. The mammal god accused the vampires of crossing onto his land. 'You blood drinkers simply cannot be trusted' However, by now, every vampire in hallao had heard about this delicious substance on the ground mammals walk. It was not long before the mammal god was losing more and more of his humans. His trust line was breaking. With all his power, he ordered the humans to fight back, and soon war broke out between every god and his/her followers. But in only minutes, the humans were down to only around twenty, while the vampires were up toward hundreds, as they could transform humans into their kind in only seconds worth of time. The mammal god noticed his disadvantage and quickly called for a stop. 'For this war to be halted,' he said, 'We need a truce.' The truce was that the vampires and every other hallowe were to remain where their land was located, no matter the thirst, the thoughts or the needs. Vampires were NOT to transform humans anymore, let alone cross to their land. A wall was built between the worlds so to remind them. However, a few still break the rules." She shot a glance toward Sasuke for emphases.

However, Sakura still had no clue what a hallowe was. "So what exactly _is a hallowee?" she asked, stretching out the 'is' to make sure the woman understood the question._

"_A hallowe is anything that is not human or animal, but a mix of the two, or something different all together. You get your word 'Halloween' from it." She snickered._

_Sakura eyed the woman suspiciously. "So what hallowe are you?" Sakura didn't notice anything different about the woman that she would anyone else._

"_Me?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Well, hon, I'm an angel. Just like my name." She spread her light blue wings for the first time, and a small golden halo circled above her head. "Sorry if you never noticed." she folded her wings back in and the halo disappeared. Sakura was astonished. _

"_So what am I? Or at least, what was I?" She asked, turning away from Sasuke for a moment to ask._

"_Well, I'm pretty sure you a vampire now, hon." she laughed at how obvious it was, then cleared her throat. "But before you were a werewolf. You might still be, because of the ears and tail but…"_

"_I'VE GOT A TAIL?!" Sakura quickly swerved around and caught a glimpse of a bushy pink thing waving gracefully behind her. "That's just great." _

"_Well hon, I've gotta go right now. There are other patients, not just you two. Someone will be in later to take you to you new house."_

"_New house? But my stuff…"_

"_Don't worry, we moved it in for you. I think you'll find it to your liking." She quickly placed her pen next to a name and the depressed mask on her face broke away into an angel's face. "Crap! My next appointment is in two minutes! Gotta go!" Angel disappeared in a puff of blue smoke._

_Sakura walked calmly over to her hospital bed and traced over her stitches again, pondering over her knew life and what she learned. "So, wait! If I'm a vampire/werewolf, and Sasuke's a vampire, what happened to Naruto and everyone else??"_


	2. Welcoming

Sakura decided she'd find her own home, but her helper found her first. She wasn't sure she knew who it was, but no matter, the person still got her where she was promised to be brung.

Sakura had been warned, so she hadn't been surprised to find everything she owned in the home by the glittering ocean. It was all so strange she didn't believe it. "I'm a vampire and a werewolf? But....how?" she mumbled as she collasped on the bed by the window.

She clearly understood why a parent wouldn't want to alert their child that monsters did exhist. She laughed at this. Sakura sat up carelessly and inn a few bounds, she found herself at her dresser, that had a large mirror nailed to it. She cautiously picked up the brush on the dresser as if it might expload at any minute, and brushed her hair. She was pondering on what she had heard only moments before.

"Vampires, mermaids, angels, werewolves, demons, serpants, ghosts, dragons, birds and mammels." Sakura massaged her temples and put the brush down. She rubbed the strange pink ears pirtched atop her head like they were some sort of blemish that she couldn't get used too, and ran her fingers through the fur on her tail, then shuddered. "If I'm a vampire, does that mean I have..." Sakura unwillingly smiled into the mirror and noticed fangs where her canines should have been. Fangs! She almost fainted. Almost.

"This is so messed up." she moaned.

That was when a ring echoed through the house, grabbing her attention. Sakura stood up and ran to the door, and opened it, scared of what she might find.

However, standing at her doorstep was someone she could recognize. "Naruto!"

"Hey, Sakura!" The blond answered in reply to her excitement. She hugged him, then pulled away as if she had made a horrible mistake.

"Naruto, this world is so wierd!"

"I know! I've been here a week, and I'm still not used to it!" Sakura gasped. A week? Where had she been?

"A whole week?" Sakura had to give the boy credit. He could do outstanding things.

"Uh Huh." Naruto looked around the place, eyeing certain items of interest. "Are you ready to go?"

"You're my escort?" Naruto nodded, obviously ready to leave. She had been told that she was going to be escorted around the town, but she hadn't expected someone she knew. "Ok, hang on. I need to grab my coat..."

"Why?" Naruto interupted. "You are a vampire, right?" Sakura nodded, unaware he knew what she was. "And a werewolf?" She nodded again, unsure where this was headed. "So your body tempurature should be perfect, heat v.s. warmth."

"O...k...? No coat then." She stepped out the door and quickly matched his pace as he began to walk toward a town that Sakura swore hadn't been there before.

As her feet met solid brick, Sakura gasped at how shiney they were. "Are these real gold, or painted?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think they're real." He said as he led her to the main building. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure everyone's going to be here today, the fist of October." He grinned at Sakura's confusion. "Yes, it's the first."

Sakura frowned. "How long was I unconsious??"

Naruto recieved the question he wanted, and grinned "Three days exactly."

Sakura groaned. "That long?"

"Yep." Naruto laughed.

The two stepped through the large double doors into a room that was bustling with activity. Sakura was sure she recognized at least seven of the people, and then she saw cloaks nobody couldn't recognize.

"Um, Naruto...? Are those...Akatsuki?" He nodded and grinded his teeth.

"Well, they aren't supposed to hang out with Konoha ninja, but the hallowe council says they are permitted to go wherever they please so..." He rolled his eyes and walked Sakura over to a long table with both males and females. One of them held a clipbord and Naruto spoke to her.

"Sakura!" Screeched a familiar voice from across the room. She attracted attention as she made her way toward her, but Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, hey Ino! What's up?" Sakura hugged Ino, before she recieved a reply.

"Oh, Sakura! Did you notice how wierd this place is?" She touched the ears on Sakura's head and laughed. Sakura clenched her teeth together. "You're a werewolf?"

"And a vampire." Naruto said, walking over from the table. "Sasuke bit her." He seemed to flinch as he said 'Sasuke.'

And Ino seemed pissed, but tried not to show it. "Anyways..."

"So, Ino, what are you?" Sakura asked, curiously interupting her. She'd ask Naruto what he was later.

"I'm a mermaid." Ino said, proudly. Instantly, both Sakura and Naruto's eyes flickered down to her clearly visible legs. "The tail only appears in water, stupids." she joked.

The room went silent and everyone turned attention to the balcony at the top of the room. "Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura questioned, tensing at the sudden silence.

"The high honer, Lord Kizuu, our creator and the god of the gods." Naruto answered, then quickly silenced himself, and Sakura copied.

Behind the rail of the balcony, a man twice the hight of Naruto stepped through the door, followed by 4 guards, two male, two female. Sakura recognized one as Angel, her nurse, from the blue hair.

"Creatures of Hallo, it is an honer to see you all gathered before me." The lord said, smiling down at his creations. Sakura was surprised to find that instead of his voice being loud and husky, it was acctually soft with a strange ring to the tone. The strange man laughed, and said, "I have acctually gathered you all to welcome our newest visitor, may she please step forward." His twinkling eyes seemed to scour the crowd in search of the new visitor. Sakura already knew who it was.

Naruto pushed her forward, and she slowly made her way to the front of the crowd. Sakura heard a few people yell, "Sakura," and "Hey, Sakura!" and, "She looks familiar." She also recieved a very unfriendly glare from a recognizable Akatsuki member, whom she remembered used puppets, named Sasori, that she thought she had killed. She noted the halo above his head, then nodded and continued forward. When she was directly below the Lord Kizuu, he lept down and landed in front of her.

"Sakura," he said in his ringy voice that made her ears feel delighted, "Welcome to Hallo." He bowed down before her, and she felt rather awkward. He took each of her hands and placed a glove on them, each with a strange design on them.

When he got back up, the crowd behind her cheered, and yelled, "Sakura!!!"

"You are now, officially a Hallowe." When he said this, she felt special, like she belonged. She turned around, and bowed before her friends, and the strangers, then walked back to Naruto and Ino. A few of her friends congragulated her. However, Sakura still felt the icey glare of the Akatsuki on her back.

Before they left, the Lord Kizuu spoke about the barrier, what to do about money issues, and strangly, he spoke about fassion. It seems black is 'in.'


	3. Beggining

When Sakura and Naruto exited the council building, Naruto seemed to become his naturally hyperactive self. Something about his change of emotion hinted to Sakura he hated meetings. She smiled at her own private thought and followed him as he excitedly dashed around the town, holding her hand securely so she wouldn't lag behind. As they ran, she only caught glimpses of certain things before she was dragged to veiw another. Sakura smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, but was well annoyed with herself for not stopping him.

"Naruto," Sakura said, gasping as he tugged her hand again, wrenching her toward another store, "I kinda thought I'd take my time looking around."

"Really?" Naruto looked torn. "I thought you were having fun." The boy looked like he was screaming joy, but also crying deep down. Sakura re-thought her answer.

"Naruto, I am having fun." She smiled a fake smile and he smiled back, which told her it was working. "It's just, I thought I'd do a little shopping. My dress so does not suit this lifestyle." Naruto cringed away for a second; he disliked clothes shopping. Sakura flashed a secret grin and said, "I also thought I'd check on Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." Naruto growled as if it were the stupidest thing anybody had ever mentioned. Then he brightened up. "Alright. You go shopping for your...wardrobe...and I'll go check in on Sasuke. Then we can meet each other with him later." Naruto smiled at his own plan. Before Sakura had time to complain, Naruto was out of sight.

"Finally," Sakura mused, brushing off her slightly dirted dress. "I get some alone time."

Sakura slowly made her way to the nearest apartment store. The walls were painted purple with strange graffitti covering one quarter of the side.

Sakura stepped through the door labled 'enter,' slowly, and heard the faint ting of a bell as she closed it.

"H-hello?" studdered a familiar voice from behind the counter.

"Hinata?" Questioned Sakura, walking over to where the voice had come from.

There was a slight hesitation before the voice replied, "Oh, it's only y-you, Sakura." Hinata's head swiftly appeared from behind the counter. In her hands she gripped several vases filled with different colored roses. She dashed to a nearby counter and quickly arranged them, reds in back, yellows in middle, whites in front. "A-anyways....welcome to the Hyuga department store." She blushed, then stood behind the register. "As you can see, N-Neji's been practicing his art on the w-wall outside." She rolled her eyes, and Sakura thought that was pretty different for the girl she thought was Hinata.

Hinata seemed to note Sakura's change of expression, and blushed quickly. "A-anyways..." she said to change the subject. "Did you want to buy a-anything?"

Sakura changed her expression and Hinata seemed to relax a little. "Well, I was looking for a change of clothes. These ones are a little dirty, thanks to Naruto." Hinata flinched at the sound of her crush's name, then smiled and led Sakura to a large isle of clothing.

"Would you like clothing like these-" she lifted up a flap of Sakura's clothing "-or a new style?"

"I suppose I could try something new, but somewhat like these." Sakura flashed her most social grin and Hinata nodded, trying her best to smile back without blushing.

"I'll be right back." Hanata dissapeared behind a tangle of dresses, shoes and tuxes. Sakura nearly fainted at how long it took the girl, and when she returned, Sakura was awe-struck. In the blue-haired girls palms was a fine satin dress, exactly like Sakura's pink one, fastened by a talented maiden and died the most beautiful midnight blue; exactly like Sasuke's.

"T-they actually make these?!" Sakura studdered, sounding a slight bit like Hinata.

Hinata nodded and handed her the dress. "It's made of 100% silk, the color was made by hand-crafted dye, one of my families inventions." Hinata blushed and twittled her thumbs behind her back. "Do you like it?"

Sakura was still in momentary shopping shock that she almost didn't hear Hinata. "I simply adore it!" Sakura rubbed her hand over the fine piece of clothing. "How much?"

Hinata seemed to think about it. "Naruto ripped y-your last one?" Sakura nodded, petting the material like a kitten. "Then it's f-free." Sakura jumped in the air-literaly-in joy.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked in a high pitch, still overly excited. Hinata nodded. Sakura gave the blue haired girl a bear hug and the released. "Oh thank you so so so much!" She smiled. "Sasuke will absolutely love this!" Sakura skipped into the dressing room, stripped off her raggy old dress, enjoyed each touch as she slipped her new one on, then tied on a blue Konoha headband. She quickly buttoned the buttons and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Let's see him ignore me now."

In a flash, Sakura dashed out of the dressing room and made a pose for Hinata to see. "You look w-wonderful." Said Hinata. Sakura thanked her and gave her another quick hug before dropping something on the counter and heading off to shop for more appearal. Hinata ran over to see what is was. "A...tip?" Hinata blushed deep red. "But...it was free..." She ran out the door and waved her arm high. "Thanks so much, Sakura!" She smiled and for once, didn't blush.

At late 5:00 p.m., Sakura returned to her home with bags filled with clothing and shoes that could last her years without wearing the same thing. She set down her day's work with a 'humph' then stroked her dress gently and remembered her final task of the day. "Sasuke," she said, a bit musicly.

She dashed through the door at ninja speed times that of a wolf. She nearly knocked down an unsuspecting red-head as well, who seemed to be lasily staring at the moon, and she instantly regreted it. A large spiral of golden brown poured down on her, pinning her solidly to the ground as he smiled menacingly. "Sakura Haruno." He said, glaring at her with his icy blue eyes, "Where are you going in such a hurry that you couldn't avoid death?" Sakura couldn't breath as more pressure pinned her down to the ground, harder and harder. "Well?" he hissed.

Sakura could barely manage a squeal and the sand nin's jutsu bore down on her with it's weight. "S-s-stop it!" She howled as she swore she heard something crack. "I'm g-g-going to see Sasuke, w-who was in the hospital for over drinking." Gaara looked slightly disgusted.

"Why?" he questioned as Sakura gave him the 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"Gaara, I love him." Gaara tilted his head in confusion and his sand eased up slightly so Sakura could explain this 'love' she was speaking of. "You still don't know about love?" Sakura asked, slightly peeved. Gaara slowly shook his head, crossing his arms.

"No." Gaara spoke in his cold hard voice. "Love. Friends. It is all so confusing. Naruto...spoke of these once before." He seemed to travel to the past and this only freaked Sakura out more.

"Love is..." it took Sakura a while to conjure up the right words to explain love. "Love is when a person feels certain emotions of happiness toward one another. But they arn't relatives or the same gender." she added. Gay-ness weirded her out, unless they were her friend or something.

"Hmm..." Gaara pondered, lifting up his sand slowly in case he decided to change his mind. Sakura nearly saw her life flash before her eyes as her sentanced her to "Go. Now." The clean sand wrapped angrily around his ankles as it's prey escaped it's sandy clutches. Gaara stepped slowly into the shadows and dissapeared with the wind.

"He's an elemental ghost." Sakura gasped, dashing for the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know my chapters have begun to get random-er and you may be wondering what kind of creature some of the characters are. Send me a review with your question(s) and I'll be sure to answer them. I may not answer them quickly, but I WILL answer them.


End file.
